<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juntos y desinfectados by Patatina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381758">Juntos y desinfectados</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatina/pseuds/Patatina'>Patatina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, básicamente sakusa se pone c word con los hábitos higiénicos de ushiwaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatina/pseuds/Patatina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima y Sakusa pasan la cuarentena juntos, entre mascarillas, desinfectantes y sábanas limpias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>D</strong>isclaimer<strong>:</strong> Haikyuu no me pertenece.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El móvil vibra entre sus manos por cuarta vez en aquellos últimos minutos y esa es la señal para apagarlo. No va a contestar y esos pesados a los que debe llamar compañeros de equipo no piensan dejarlo tranquilo. Tiene que apagarlo, no hay otra solución, porque no está dispuesto a escuchar las irritantes voces de Bokuto y Atsumu incluso en la comodidad de su hogar.</p><p>La situación es lo suficientemente frustrante como para agregarle otro foco de posible estrés.</p><p>El timbre de su apartamento suena y Sakusa Kiyoomi sabe que ya es hora. Apaga el móvil sin echarle una mirada a los incontables mensajes que tiene por leer y pega la oreja a la puerta, para escuchar. Las voces se escuchan lejanas y no logra entender nada. <em>Por la mascarilla</em>, piensa.</p><p>Cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llega a sus oídos, abre la de su propia habitación, asomando la cabeza para observar al muchacho que ha recogido el pedido. Hace unos días no estaba para nada contento de tener que pasar la cuarentena junto a alguien más, pero ahora agradece que haya sido precisamente con <em>él</em>.</p><p>— Wakatoshi-kun.</p><p>Ushijima enfoca su mirada en él, lleva mascarilla y unos guantes, a pedido de Kiyoomi, que parece aún más cuidadoso con la higiene de lo que ya era. Lleva la bolsa del pedido que han hecho entre sus manos, y a pesar de que ellas están protegidas por los guantes, Sakusa no puede evitar fruncir el ceño de sólo imaginar tener que tocarla él mismo. El contrario parece notarlo y con un asentimiento de cabeza, se dirige a la cocina que ya está preparada para desinfectar todo lo que les llegó.</p><p>Se atreve a poner un pie fuera de la habitación porque se ha convertido un placer culpable y peligroso el observar a Wakatoshi desinfectar todo a su alrededor. Lo hace con una seriedad y cuidado que le provoca ganas de morderse el labio inferior, en un intento de controlar los escalofríos que suben por su espalda.</p><p>Aunque no debería llamarlo un placer culpable porque no siente culpa alguna. Lo disfruta al mismo nivel que disfruta enfrentarse en un partido contra él. Como lo lleva disfrutando desde la secundaria.</p><p>El desinfectante sale del pulverizador de manera potente pero controlada, rociando los objetos que han llegado recientemente. Se toma su tiempo para rociar cada uno y cuando ya lo ha logrado, toma un trapo, al que también le ha rociado desinfectante y comienza limpiar cuidadosamente cada cosa que se encuentra sobre la mesa.</p><p>Ushijima parece no percibir la mirada penetrante que observa cada uno de sus movimientos, demasiado ensimismado en desinfectar todo a su paso.</p><p>Sakusa cree que ahora no sólo parecía un acosador en potencia, sino que también un fetichista de la limpieza. Puede que el idiota de Miya tuviera razón cuando lo llamaba ‘’friki’’.</p><p>Su visión es bloqueada por la espalda ancha de Wakatoshi y puede adivinar que ya ha terminado de limpiar los productos, porque se ha quitado la mascarilla y comienza a moverse por la cocina para guardar cada cosa en su lugar. Alza sus tonificados brazos un par de veces para alcanzar los lugares altos, Sakusa siente la necesidad de que esos brazos rodeen su cintura. Ushijima se agacha, sus ojos viajan rápidamente a su trasero.</p><p>El rematador vuelve a su posición, lamiéndose los labios mientras piensa dónde va a guardar la botella de lubricante que también han comprado. Sakusa se muerde el labio inferior.</p><p>Gruñe sonoramente.</p><p>Se ha puesto duro con sólo observarlo, es asqueroso.</p><p>— Wakatoshi-kun, ¿terminaste? — su voz sale grave y podría reírse del pequeño espasmo que ha sufrido el otro si no fuera porque está demasiado concentrado en</p><p>Lo mira con sorpresa y sus ojos verde oliva se posan en la botella que todavía sostiene con una de sus manos. Se miran nuevamente, Sakusa también mira la botella y luego le lanza una mirada intensa.</p><p>Ushijima parece captarlo, sus gestos se relajan y las cejas se alzan hasta desaparecer bajo su flequillo. Kiyoomi sonríe, porque es ridículo que se comuniquen sin palabras, pero es aún más extraño lo que está a punto de insinuarle.</p><p>— Lávate las manos, te espero en la habitación — anuncia, sin dejar de sonreír cuando Ushijima lo obedece sin rechistar — Y no te olvides de traer eso — apunta hacia el lubricante.</p><p>— Pero acabo de limpiarlo — suena confundido y Sakusa rueda lo ojos.</p><p>— Pues por eso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Al fina decidí separar estos relatos de ''aislados pero conectados'' porque me pareció más correcto y menos engorroso.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se permite un momento de éxtasis con los ojos cerrados, la mente nublada producto del orgasmo y la respiración aún agitada. No se había dado cuenta que estaba mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que ha tomado una bocanada de aire. Su cabeza se aclara, comienza a ser consciente de su alrededor y vuelve la incomodidad y preocupación con la que debe vivir constantemente.</p><p>No tarda más en separar sus perezosos párpados para observar a Ushijima sobre él, que parece muy interesado en su rostro. Sus facciones están relajadas y en cuanto los ojos de ambos se cruzan, no tarda en recibir un beso sobre sus dos distintivos lunares.</p><p>Siempre hace lo mismo después del sexo, lo besa en la frente y no en los labios. <em>Le gusta</em>, es más íntimo y no requiere otro intercambio de fluidos que pueda alterarlo más.</p><p>Porque ese es el último contacto que tienen antes de la rutina que han implementado.</p><p>Ushijima no tarda en levantarse, le da la espalda y Sakusa frunce el ceño ante todas las sensaciones que llegan a él. Las sábanas pegadas a su espalda sudada, al igual que los rizos que caen húmedos sobre su frente. El fluido blanquecino sobre su vientre y el intenso olor a sudor y sexo.</p><p>No lo puede tolerar.       </p><p>— Kiyoomi.</p><p>Una caja de pañuelos llega a él en el momento preciso, como siempre, evitando el agobio que comenzaba a inundarlo. La limpieza es rápida, ya está acostumbrado, porque mientras más pronto deje de sentir la viscosidad en su vientre, mejor se va a sentir. Ushijima le da su espacio después de tanta intimidad, él también se limpia con rapidez, pero siempre dándole la espalda.</p><p>Es una rutina a la que ambos se han acostumbrado, guiados por la necesidad de sentirse limpios luego de cualquier actividad física.</p><p>La primera vez fue igual, no hubo abrazos ni mimos post orgasmo, no se durmieron en los brazos del otro, no hubo nada de eso. La ducha no se hizo esperar, también el cambio de sábanas, y después de toda esa preparación, Sakusa pudo aferrarse a la espalda de Wakatoshi y enterrar su nariz en sus cabellos que olían a manzana.</p><p>— Wakatoshi-kun, usaré la bañera primero — dice Sakusa notando que tiene la garganta seca. Se queda un momento más admirando cómo el contrario se pone, con atractiva calma, la ropa interior, que sube lento sobre la curva de su trasero.</p><p>— Está bien — responde, girándose con una sonrisa antes de alcanzarle una de las botellas de agua que han traído antes — Por si tienes sed.</p><p>— ¿Sabes? — Sakusa habla casi en un susurro, lento y sugerente, sus ojos negros parecen un abismo en los que Ushijima podría dejarse caer — Puedes venir antes a darte un baño, no me molestaría.</p><p>Kiyoomi se gira en dirección al baño, sin decir nada más, fingiendo interés en la botella que acababa de llegar a sus manos.</p><p>Lo último que escucha es un ‘’Cambio las sábanas y voy’’ que le saca una sonrisa de idiota enamorado. Los rituales que tienen son de ambos y si alguien aparte de él que no puede dormir sobre unas sábanas sucias, ese es <em>su</em> Wakatoshi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seguro hay un par de errores en este porque no lo revisé muchas veces, pero bueno.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Al fina decidí separar estos relatos de ''aislados pero conectados'' porque me pareció más correcto y menos engorroso.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>